I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by sodapoplover88
Summary: "He's driving me absolutely insane. Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to hate him. Loving him can be too much to take." What happens when Steve Randle develops a crush on his best friend, Sodapop Curtis?MPREG in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Steve pov

There were the usual issues; I hadn't slept in days, my father was being an ass and kick me out, and, oh, I was in love with Sodapop Curtis.

Rolling over on his family's futon, I sighed to myself, Why couldn't I get him off of my mind?

My insomnia the regular issue, and, although I didn't like it, it was easier to deal with than falling for Soda.

I rubbed my hands over my face and stood up, walking over to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. I'd been living with the Curtises since my dad kicked me out, two months ago, so this was becoming a bit of a routine for me. I'd pretend to sleep on the futon, roll around for a couple of hours, drink some water, and repeat. It got me through the nights, at least.

* * *

><p>I guess I did get some rest that night, though, because I woke up hours later to Darry's booming voice. "Steve!" he was shaking me "C'mon, Steve! You've got school!"<p>

"No," I groaned, and rolled over. I rubbed my eyes, and stood up, "Morning," I mumbled.

Stretching, I walked to the bathroom. I smiled when I saw a shadow through the shower curtain, "Good morning Sodapop."

"Mornin' Steve," he replied, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower. I grabbed a facecloth, and rubbed it around on my face, trying to wake up a little. I threw on some clothes, and was met with a "Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" when I stepped out of the bathroom.

Sighing again, I hurried to Two-Bit's car, and took my seat in the front. He laughed, "Someone had a restless night.

I rolled my eyes, and gave him the finger, "I don't need your bull today, Two-Bit." He raised his hands as a form of surrender, and before I knew it, he was pulling into the school.

Two-Bit hopped out, before helping Ponyboy out, and kissing him on the cheek. They've been dating for a year and a half. "Bye, babe, see you at lunch!"

"Come on, Steve, we've got calculus," he said, practically dragging me to the math wing. When we arrived, I sat down beside Two-Bit, and pulled out my textbook tiredly, "Are you alright Steve?" he asked.

I groaned internally, "Yeah, Two-Bit, just dandy." I was so exhausted. Fuck insomnia.

Scribbling answers in my notebook, I prayed tiredly for the day to be over. But it had just begun.

**AN thank you to person who send me the edit **


	2. Chapter 2

Steve pov

"Steve?" Ponyboy asked, as we made our way to the DX. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Pone," I lied, "I'm fine." I wasn't fine, though. I was in love with Sodapop Curtis, and there was nothing I could do about it.

We pulled in to the station, and I hopped out of the truck. Walking into the shop, I smiled at Soda, who was helping an elderly woman fill her tank, and went inside.

Ponyboy and Two-Bit, who had followed me inside, were too busy fooling around to notice anything else. "Hey love birds!" I called to them, laughing as they pulled away from each other.

"C'mon, Steve. You're just jealous," He rolled his eyes.

Soda walked in at that moment, with a smirk and a smart ass remark, "Yeah, Two-Shit. He's real jealous of the nineteen year-old datin' a sophomore."

I smiled at him thankfully, and turned to his brother, "Hey Pony, can I borrow you for a sec?" I lead him to the back of the room, before he, oh-so-politely, asked what the hell I wanted. Then, without missing a beat, he pointed out that I was blushing. Uncontrollably.

"Steve, I mean, I'm flattered but..." He smirked at me, knowing full well that it wasn't what I had intended to express.

"Cut the crap, kid," I smirked back, messing up his hair.

Pony glared, fixing his hair, before asking "Who is she?"

"Her name is Sodapop Patrick Curtis."

His eyes grew wide, and he glanced back and forth between his older brother (who was busy chatting up some girls) and myself. "No way!"

"Yeah, totally. Thought I'd give crushin' on the hottest guy in town a real chance, you know?" I laughed to myself, thinking about how impossible it would actually be for me to end up with Soda. He was kind, compassionate, funny... And, well, he looked like a movie star.

He didn't have anything to say to that, and I had nothing else to add, so I made up some excuse about getting back to work, and walked back to the counter. He followed, going back to flirt with Two-Bit.

"What'd the monkey want?" he asked, with a grin.

I shot Ponyboy a look that said, "If you tell him, I'll have to kill you" and he nodded in response.

"Nothin' important, Babe," he smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

They looked awful cozy together, something I had to tease them for. "Aw, love birds!"

"Yeah, the love birds and a crusher," the kid shot back, only to be followed by Two-Bit's obnoxious "Who is she? Who is she?"

"Not a girl that you would know," I replied, simply.

"Good one," Pony snorted, and I only glared in return.

"Tired Stevie?" Soda asked, as we climbed into the box of Two-Bit's truck. He and Pony were in the front, and sitting between them could get a little... close for comfort, to say the least.

I nodded, yawning, and rested my head on his shoulder. He shifted, to get more comfortable. I lifted my head, but he guided it back down, murmuring, "Shh, it's okay... You can sleep..."

I closed my eyes, contently, and relax enough to rest for a bit

I felt myself being shaken, and I groaned tiredly. As my eyes opened, they were met with Soda's smiling ones, that were looking down on me. "We're here, honey."

Nodding slowly, I stepped out of the truck, and followed him into the house. In the living room, Pony and Two-Bit were cuddling on the couch. Pony was reading, while Two-Bit watched Mickey Mouse. They made a nice couple, despite the fact that they were entirely different. Opposites attract, I guess.

"If you're still tired, you can sleep in my old room," Soda offered. I nodded thankfully. I guess I looked as exhausted as I felt. I was used to it though - I was always tired.

The last thing I remember, before drifting off, was admiring the way Soda smelled. His room, despite him not using it for the past couple of months, smelled exactly like him. It was nice. He was nice. I loved him.

**AN thank you to revision for the edit i really appreciate that i hope you keep on doing it for me **


	3. Chapter 3

When I felt someone shaking me, I rolled over, and opened my eyes to see Ponyboy Curtis looking down on me. "What do you want, kid?" I mumbled tiredly, pulling the covers up even further.

"Time for dinner," I could practically hear him smirking when I groaned, "We're having soup." He paused for a second adding "Don't worry, Darry made it."

It took a couple of minutes for me to actually get out of bed, but when I had, I followed him to the kitchen, and sat down between him and Sodapop. Everyone was yelling, laughing, and generally roughhousing, like always, but I had a headache, and wasn't in the mood. I groaned audibly, stirring the bowl of soup with my spoon, but failing to eat any off it.

I looked around the table, locking eyes with a worried looking Sodapop, "You okay Stevie?"

"No," I moaned, "Not really."

"Let's go talk in my room," he offered, and I obliged gratefully.

Once we were in his room, I laid down on the bed, and he asked, "What's wrong, man? You're not yourself lately."

"Just a headache, Sodapop. It's too loud in there."

I hadn't heard him leave, but when I opened my eyes, he was standing in front of me with two pills and a glass of water.

"Aspirin," he supplied, handing it to me.

"Thanks Soda," I said softly.

"No problem," he said, "Want to stay in here tonight? I can ask Pony to bunk in my old room..."

I nodded, thankfully. I was going to ask, but had decided against it, not wanting to sound desperate, "Will the kid be okay on his own?"

"Yeah, he hasn't had a nightmare in two weeks. He can make it," he sighed, "I'm worried about you, Steve. You're lookin' kinda green."

"I'll be fine," I replied, yawning.

"Let me just tell Pony," he said, "And get changed." He pulled some boxers and sweatpants out of his dresser drawer, and headed out into the hallway.

When he came back, in the softest, most childish voice I had ever heard myself use, I asked, "Could we cuddle?"

Soda only smiled in response, and climbed into bed next to me, snuggling up close. I smiled contently as he switched of the light, "Goodnight Soda"

"Night Steve."

And for the first time in weeks, I slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve's Point of View

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of Soda's alarm clock woke me from a good night's sleep - something I hadn't gotten in a long time. I groaned, knowing Sodapop and I had to get up for work. I rolled over, shutting off the alarm, and shaking him too get up, "C'mon Soda, Time for work!"

He sighed, blinking his eyes open. Pushing the blankets off of him, he got out of bed, and reluctantly, I followed. He tossed me a DX shirt, and we started getting dressed

I walk into the kitchen and there was 2 plates on the counter Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Darry was already eating. I grabbed a plate and sat down

" Darry have you see my DX shirt" "I told you last night of you were out to do laundry" Darry told him "I had one left in my closet I was going do it when I got back tonight" he replied i look down feeling bad.

"Steve has it" I heard Ponyboy yell. "Aw did Steve want to wear Soadpop's clothes" he said giving me a wink "Don't make me regret that secret Ponyboy" I whispered in his ear

Soda came in a few minutes later, pulling on a vaguely wrinkled shirt, "C'mon, Steve-o, hurry up!"

Darry wasn't far behind him, also calling that we had to go. They inhaled there breakfast plates, quite literally, and we headed out the door.

Sodapop was the only thing on my mind. I was supposed to be workin', but there I was, staring off into space like Ponyboy. Except, I would hope, Pony doesn't daydream about Soda.

I never realized how beautiful Soda was before. Not in the way girls are beautiful, with long blonde hair, and lightly sprinkled freckles - It was a unique kind of beautiful, and I liked it even better.

Soda had blue eyes that practically glowed with energy. He was strong, and caring, and real passionate about certain things. Sometimes we'd get into fights just for the hell of it. Other times I worried about what he could do with all that energy.

I worried about him a lot, actually. He tried to be strong for Pony and Darry, but the kid's nightmares kept him up later than me, and Darry'd be up to his antics no matter how Soda was doing.

"Hello?" someone asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly, ringing her in, and counting out change.

As she left, the door's bell ringing, I couldn't help but curse myself for being distracted by Soda.

A couple hours had passed before I was visited by my regular customers; Mr. Two-Bit Mathews, and Ponyboy Curtis.

"Look who it is! Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber," I greeted them.

Two-Bit jumped onto the counter, "Hey, lover boy."

I felt my cheeks grow red, as the door's bell rang again, signalling that Soda had come inside,  
>"Don't called me that," I wined embarrassed.<p>

"How goes it?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Two-Bit's makin' fun of me," I tattled, pouting.

He laughed, "What'd he do?"

Two-Bit and Ponyboy stiffed a laugh, "He's got you there," said Ponyboy.

"I can't tell you" I said, frustrated enough to cause Ponyboy and Two-Bit to laugh outright.

When Soda rolled his eyes and went back into the garage, I turned to the couple, mumbling "I hate you guys," through gritted teeth.

"No, you don't," replied Ponyboy, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey!" Two-Bit yelled, with a pouting puppy dog face, directed toward Pony

"Aw, do you want a kiss too?" Pony teased, with Two-Bit nodding in response.

There was something about the way they kissed, though. It wasn't long, nothing disgusting, and actually, it seemed quite nice. It was slow, and gentle, and they seemed so... connected. I think they were in love.

That's something I've always wanted; To be loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve pov

I look at the clock and smile 5:00 no more work I smile as I finished. I was a little tired from the long day of work. I close the cash register and lock it and went to my boss office and knock on the door. "Come in " my boss said I open the door and threw him the key he caught it and put it in his pocket.

I walked out of his office and shut the door behind me. I open the door and went to Darry's truck. I got into the truck with Darry and Sodapop. Ponyboy and Two-Bit was riding in the box of the truck just like yesterday . I yawn and laid my head the window. "You okay Steve?" Darry asked "Ya I'm fine" I said "Long day?" he asked I nodded I felt Sodapop move my head onto his lap I smile closing my eyes "He's been so exhausted lately" I heard Sodapop say "I know I'm going take him to the doctor soon" Darry replied I smiled at that know Darry was going to help me.

Soon I felt the truck stop I whimpered slightly not want to move "Darry can you take him to my room" I heard Soda asked I felt myself being lifted and heard a door slam and couple minutes later I was put down on the bed "Tuck me in" I mumbled as Sodapop came to the bed and lifted the blankets over my body. "Night Steve" I heard Soda say as he walked out.

DREAM.

"Harder" I moaned "Harder? Steve you want me to go harder? " Soadpop asked "Yeah oh go harder Sodapop" I said breathless I felt him go harder and faster "Oh Soda you felt so good inside of me" I said he kept on going until he felt tired "I love you Steve" he said as he rolled off me and pull me into his arms "love you too"I said cuddling into his chest.

END

I woke up with a start Sodapop was already in the bed asleep beside me. fuck I thought I was wet. I felt the bed. wet. Aw man not only did I have a sex dream about my best friend while he was in the bed with me but I got the bed wet too.

"Soda wake up" I said shaking"Not now" "Yes now" I said getting frustrated he groaned rolling over obviously not remembering that I was beside him "Fuck Soda" I said as he push me out of the bed. I was getting madder then I was before. I got up and looked at the clock 1:07 AM you got to be kidding me. I got on the bed on my side and leaned over to shake his shoulders "Get up" I growled loudly causing him to open his eyes and look up at me "Get up I need change the sheets" I snapped as he sat up "Go have a shower I got it" he said understanding what was going on.

I grab new boxers and sweat pants and walked into the bathroom and got undress and got into the shower. I turn it on and lean into the spray I was exhausted and I knew Sodapop was probably mad at me for waking him up I started to cry in frustration and sleep loss.

I got out the shower and got dress and went back to Sodapop's room. I watch as he laid a new duvet on the bed. He flipped up both sides of the cover up so we could get in easier.I watched as he laid down. He turn to look at me. "Come lay down" I slowly got in the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I said he laid my head onto his chest and ran his fingers thought my hair "Shh I'm not mad at you it's okay just close your eyes and sleep" he said I sighed and move around to get comfortable and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned rolling over and put my head in the pillow "Shut it off" I yelled into the pillow Soda rolled over and turn it off and sat up "Good morning" he said "No I'm not getting up"I said "We got work" he said I sighed rolling on to my back and sat up "Sorry Soda"I said I sighed and went to the kitchen and grab some Kream krunch and the carton of milk and put it on the table and went to go get a bowl and spoon sat down. I pour the cereal and milk in the bowl and went to go get some orange juice and started to eat. I smiled as I saw Sodapop coming out of the shower "I know what your thinking Steve 'DAMN what a sexy brother Ponyboy has' and fucking him"Ponyboy whispered in my ear "in a big white bed" I told him as Two-Bit lifted him up

"Oh really?" he asked as he raised his eye brow "Oh yeah Ponyboy" I said "His arms around me singing me to sleep it's all part of my fantasies" I replied taking a bite of my cereal while Two-Bit and Ponyboy laughs. I took a sip of my orange juice I was Sodapop beside me. "I don't get it" Sodapop said I laugh almost choking on the orange juice. "Don't worry Sodapop there's nothing to get" I told him Darry walked in and went to the toaster and putting in some toast "Why is the table wet?" "Sorry Darry that's Soda fault" I said "My fault?" he asked I nodded "Your the one that made me laugh causing my to spill my juice" I told him "I didn't get it" he whine Darry look at me "Me and Ponyboy was joking around about something and Soda got mad because he didn't get it" I told him "What was it that you joking around about?"Darry asked "You wouldn't get it Darry" "So only you and Ponyboy will get it" he asked "No Two-Bit gets it right Two-Bit?" Two-Bit nodded "I'll tell you at the doctors when is that?" "After work" Darry said "So everyone come?" he nodded I sighed "Soda has wait in the waiting room"I told them "Why?"Soda wines "Because" I wined back to him."Fine" he sighs in frustration I smile as Darry pulls into the DX and drops the 4 of us off. "Bye Darry" I said "Bye"

"Steve time to go" I heard Soda say look up at the clock thank god I thought today will never end. I smile and went to put the key for the cash register back. I got into the truck and we drove to the doctors.

"Steve Randle" The doctor said we stood up leaving Sodapop in the waiting room and went in the room and got on the bed "What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked "I think I got insomnia" "When was the last time you slept" "Umm last night but that doesn't count" "You slept last night?" Darry yelled cause me to cry a little "Only because Soda was sleeping with me and I pretty sure we all know that I just can't sleep with him every fucking night for the rest of my life!" I yelled looking at Darry breaking in to tears "Not my fault" I whisper curling into ball I felt someone lifting me onto their laps I smile as I looked up at Two-Bit "You okay?" he asked I nodded "Soda your boyfriend?" the doctor asked I shook my head "Come here" I told him he came over "I got a crush on him and the big guy Darry his big brother doesn't know" I whisper to him he nodded he went and wrote down a prescription and give to me i smile and me and the guys walked out and got Sodapop.

We stop at the drug store I give them my prescription and they got me my pills and we went back to the truck. I yawn leaning against the window and sighed "Were home" Two-Bit told me I smile and ran in up and went to laid on the futon curling up I was mad Darry for thinking I was lying. "Steve? you okay?" I heard Ponyboy asked "No Darry thinks I'm a liar" I cried I knew I was being emotional because of my insomnia "Shh it's okay Steve" Two-Bit I heard the door open and saw Sodapop and Darry come in. I turn over to face the couch and I felt Two-Bit getting in beside my wrapping his arms around my waist "No your dating Ponyboy I don't him to be mad at me too" I rolled over trying to get away from him "Steve unlike Darry and Sodapop I know what going on I understand it's okay for Two-Bit take care of you" I nodded reaching down for my pills. Ponyboy handed them to me "Can you get me some water Pony?" he nodded and grabbed a cup and fill it up with some water. I sat up reaching for the cup and took the pills and laid down cuddling with Two-Bit "Go to sleep everything will be fine" Two-Bit told me as I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve pov

"Buddy it's time for dinner" I looked up to see Two-Bit rubbing my head trying to get me to wake up. I open my eyes to Ponyboy beside him I yawn getting up "Did you have a nice nap?" Ponyboy asked me "Yeah nice not to toss and turn" I told him walking to the table. I sat down and eat my hot dogs and drink my apple juice.

After I was done I walk over to the futon and pulled it down and laid down and started to cry again "Steve?" I heard Two-Bit asked " I'm just over exhausted Two -Bit" I told him roll over to face him "Here Steve" Ponyboy came in with some juice and my pills "Thanks Pony" I said laying down "Tuck me?" I asked Two-Bit got up and tuck me in and came back to laid down with me i cuddled into to his chest "Night"I said

Two-Bit pov

"You know i fell sorry for him" Ponyboy whisper to me I nodded rubbing Steve back. Darry and Sodapop came in looking at Steve "He's okay?" Darry asked as Soda and him came kneeling beside as "He's over exhausted" I told them "Shut up" Steve groaned snuggling his head against my chest. I sighed "he's thinks you mad at him"I said Steve curled into a ball pressing into my chest. "Shh go to sleep" I told him he yawn and pulled the blankets up to his chin and fell back to sleep. Ponyboy came onto the futon beside me and fell asleep I smile and follow him and Steve into to dream land.

* * *

><p>Steve pov<p>

I woke up in a panic rolling out of Two-bits arms onto the floor and ran to the bathroom. I sat in front of the toilet throwing up. I sighed my head and stomach hurt like hell.I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom "Steve are you okay?" Sodapop asked I shook my whimpering as that little action caused so much pain to my head."My head hurts Soda" I told him he walks over to the cabinet that was above the sink and grabbed some Aspirin and grabbed a cup and fill the cup with water and passed them to me. I took them from and took the Aspirin "Can I sleep with you?"I asked he nodded and lift me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he walked to his bedroom he drop me on the bed and tuck me in. "Can you get me a bucket don't want to ruin your bed" he nodded walking out the door

"Here Steve I'm putting it on the floor beside you" he told me " Are you and Darry mad at me?" "I'm not mad at you" he told me "I only slept so good that night because I was with you" I said yawning he laugh "Just go to sleep" "I'm not lying" I mumbled rolling onto my side and fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Steve pov

I rolled over and looked at Soda's alarm clock 2:31 AM I started to cough I sighed looking at Soda "Soda I can't sleep" he turn over to look at me "Come here." he told me rolled towards him and put my head on his chest he ran his fingers through my hair " Soda can you sing to me ?" I asked he nodded "**Well, I know the feeling Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge And there ain't no healing From cutting yourself with the jagged edge I'm telling you that, it's never that bad Take it from someone who's been where you're at Laid out on the floor And you're not sure you can take this anymore So just give it one more try to a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby Please let me take you Out of the darkness and into the light 'Cause I have faith in you That you're gonna make it through another night Stop thinking about the easy way out There's no need to go and blow the candle out Because you're not done You're far too young And the best is yet to come So just give it one more try to a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby Well, everybody's hit the bottom Everybody's been forgotten When everybody's tired of being alone Yeah, everybody's been abandoned And left a little empty handed So if you're out there barely hanging on... Just give it one more try to a lullaby And turn this up on the radio If you can hear me now I'm reaching out To let you know that you're not alone And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone So just close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby Oh, honey here comes a lullaby Your very own lullaby.** I smiled and fell asleep

I groaned rolling over and shut off the alarm "Soda you got to go to work" I told him "noo" he wined "I got school and you got work" he rolled over ignoring me "Come on Soda" "No way Jose" he said "yes way Jose" I said as he hind under the blankets I sighed taking the blanket and threw them on the floor "Steve" he complained "Stop complaining you big baby"I said walking out of his room.

I smile the day was over I was a little sweaty from football I undress from my football gear and hit the shower. I came to my locker and started to unlock it "You missed me?" a voice said my breath caught in my throat as I turn around to face her "Sandy what are you doing here?" " seeing my favorite boy" she said walking towards me she kissing me making me lean against my locker "Why are you doing this?"I whisper "cause i love you Steve" she said moving towards me to undo my towel

I curled into a ball against my locker crying and one thought was running thought my head I got raped by my best friend/crush's girlfriend "Steve? are you in here?" I heard Two-Bit say "yeah" I said I heard running towards me. He kneel down "Where's Pony?" i asked "In the car what happen?" "She raped me Two-Bit" he pulled me into a hug "Who?" "Sandy" "Sandy? like as in Sodapop's Sandy" "I didn't want it Two-Bit" I told him "Where'd your towel?" "I don't know" he looked around and came back with another one "You trust me?" I nodded he bend over to get my clothes dried me off and help me get dress "Can you walk?" he asked helping me get up. I slowly got up and tired walk but crash into Two-Bit. He quickly caught me and lift me and walked out of the school.

"What happen?" Ponyboy asked looking me "Sandy raped him" I whimper quietly leaning against the window "I got work" I shot up as I remember "You think I'm going to let go to work after just what happen?" Two-Bit asked "Need money" "Darry, Soda and even me can give you what you need" I nodded I felt us stop Ponyboy got out and Two-Bit follow and pick me up "I'm going to get him some clothes do your homework Pony don't need Darry to yell at you right now I'm going see if I can get him to have a little nap" Two-Bit said carrying me into Sodapop's room. He got me some clothes and laid me down and tuck me in "Cuddle?" I asked he kick off his shoes and got into bed "Shh it's okay you need you go to sleep" he ran his fingers threw my hair "Night" I told him closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Two-Bit pov

I sighed Ponyboy was working on his homework and Steve was sleeping in Sodapop bed "Stupid Sandy she's just a bastard Two-Bit I bet you she got from Kathy" My eyes wided when I heard Ponyboy say that "Kathy?" Ponyboy got threw his pencil down and walk over to the couch "My ex Kathy? Ponyboy, Kathy never did anything like Sandy." "She did the same thing to me before we started to date"I look at him he had tears in his eyes "Baby why didn't you tell me" "I was scared she got Sandy to do it to " "I know that" "No she got Sandy to rape me" He look me "I was first" "oh baby" I open my arms he shook his head. Steve came out and the rest off the gang came in.

"Do you know how scared I was when Steve and Evie started dating Steve his still lying to everyone and I was so scared that Evie would do it and if he found out he wouldn't believe me and beat me up."he cried into my shoulder Steve looked at him "Do what Pony?" "Kathy and Sandy got me too, if Sandy got Evie to do it.." "Pony look at me" Steve told him "if Evie ever did that to you I would of believe you okay maybe not back then but now I would" he wrapped Pony in his arms and rocked him " I care so much about you Ponyboy I know I don't act like it but I'll try harder" he told him.

Steve pov

"Pony I want you to tell me and Two-Bit if anyone hurts you in that way again I want you to trust me okay?" Pony nodded I yawn "Still tired?" "Yeah nightmares got me that why I woke up" "Come on you and Ponyboy had a long day let's lay down for a little bit" Two-Bit said leading us to his and Ponyboy room "I'll be in the middle if you want" Two-Bit told us I looked at Pony " Can I be in the middle"? he asked "Yeah if you want Pony" he laid down and we follow him in "Night you too" "Night" they replied

Two-bit pov

The night was restless for all of us. Steve and Pony was tossing and turning they scared and stress. I sighed getting up and walked to the kitchen I open the cupboards and got a glass and filled it with milk and put it in microwave. I sighed putting my head on my hands now I know how Steve must have felt. I got my milk and went back to the bedroom and sat down drinking my milk. I was mad at Sandy and Kathy why on earth did they do it? I thought I sighed rolling over wrapping my arms around Pony hoping that everything will be fine but I know they won't.


	10. Chapter 10

Two-Bit pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned sitting up and rubbing my eyes "Come on wake up school days" I shook them Ponyboy opened his eyes and sat up "kiss"I laughed and lean in and give him a kiss on the lips "Mmm don't have sex when I'm here" Steve groaned "Okay, now get up school" I told them walk over to the dresser and got dress "School sucks I'm not going" Steve said I sighed "Go get something to eat babe I got him" I told Pony nodded running into the living room.

"Steve" I told him "I don't wanted to see her" "You won't okay no more football" I told him " That's not fair" he yelled as we walked into the living room "Steve i'm only doing this to keep you safe" "but it's not my fault" "I know just until Soda finds out" "But"" No buts Steve I'm sorry end of discussion" he got mad and walk to the kitchen.

Steve pov

"Why are you so piss?" Ponyboy asked "Your boyfriend" I replied "Two-Bit"Ponyboy said as he walked in the kitchen "What all I did was tell him not to go football untill Sodapop find out what happen" "Which is not fair cause I did nothing wrong" "You shouldn't just ground him like that if he did nothing wrong" Darry said "See at least someone understands" Steve said "Yeah just untill he see Sandy raping you in the locker room" Two-Bits said "TWO-BIT MATHEWS" I yelled

Soda pov

"TWO-BIT MATHEWS" I heard Steve scream "OH YOU JUST BE HAPPY THAT SODAPOP IN THE FUCKING SHOWER" "YOU WOULDN'T DARE" "TRY ME IF YOU GO TO FOOTBALL TODAY" "FINE NO FOOTBALL" I heard I walked out and look at the gang "YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING TO SANDY AND IT'S HER FAULT " Trust me Steve if I could do what I want she would be long gone"Two-Bit said " Another reason why I hate her" he said getting up walked over to the couch "She can do what ever she wants and get away with it" he said

Steve pov

"Come on school and work time" Darry said "Not going" I said "Yes you are" " I hope Sandy dies" i mumble"What did you say?" Sodapop asked "Nothing" I said getting into the box of the truck with Pony and Two-Bit to school we go.

I sighed witring in my math book 'I was so mad at Sandy she's the reason why I can't go to football she the reason why I can't tell Sodapop anything. she the reason why i been so jumpy lately I hate her I hate her i hate' snapped I look at my pencil she such a fucking bicth that asshole


	11. Chapter 11

Steve pov

I smile walking into the DX "Hey Soda" "Hey Steve" I walk to the stool and watch Soda fixing a car with his shirt off as I started to do my chemistry homework. I smile thinking about Sodapop. He so sexy especially when wet. I shook my head scribbling down my answers "Steve what are you thinking about?" Two-Bit asked me "This homework too fucking hard" I told him " Come here you big baby" I rolled my eyes at him "Not my fault there so many distractions" "Name one" he told me as Pony was passing Soda the tools "He has his shirt off" I whisper causing Two-Bit to laugh " No big deal" "Really?" I asked he nodded "Hey Pony can you take off you shirt, me and Two-Bit are testing a theory" he nodded and took off his shirt

"Two-bit concentrate" I told him "What?" he said turning to face me "Homework" i smirked laughing at his confuse reaction "Oh you dummy I'm going to get you back for that" "No you wont" I laugh "I'm done" "What?" "Easy" I told him smile "it was all a act" I told him laugh "But" "high-five little buddy" I said to Ponyboy as he give me a high-five "I'm so mad at you right now" I roll my eyes and walked out to the cash register "Hey ladies" I said "I would of never guess he was gay" I heard Two-bit said I laugh before stated to work

"Long day?" Darry asked I nodded walking over to table to eat. "This is good pasta Darry" I told him as i finished up and put my plate in the sink. "Do you want to watch TV I think the Oilers are on tonight" Soda asked me I nodded sitting on the couch watching the game

i smile as the boys cheered as the Oilers won the game. I yawned "Steve?" it was Ponyboy "I fine kiddo" he looked up at me "I fine Pony I promise " Are you tired?" I nodded "Come on Pony lets move he's tired" Sodapop told Ponyboy and Two-bit got up "Your going to leave me?" I whimper looking at Two-Bit. These night been hard on me and I was still having dreams about Sandy. "No you can come us honey" I smile as he picked me up and brought me to his and Pony room and put me on the bed. "Night Steve" "Night Two-Bit" I said closing my eyes.

Two-Bit pov

'Your going to leave me' that was the only thing running through my mind I rolled over and looked at the clock 3:16 AM. I sighed "Your worry" I rolled over looking at my boyfriend "Yeah I am Pony I care about him so much" "I do to I wish we can show Soda what going on" "Me too babe me too"


	12. Chapter 12

Steve pov

"You look tired Two-Bit" Soda says "Yea Steve needed me to help keep the nightmares away." he told him I blushed "You really did help me"I told"Yea and i'm going to help you some more let's watch a movie you guys" he told us what did he mean by that.

I sit next to Pony and Soda "Why do i have a feeling that your boyfriend's up to something" I whisper to Pony "I know nothing" he replied then I saw it I was getting my stuff out of my gym locker "i'm not watching this Two-Bit but make sure he sees who did it" he nodded I ran upstairs

Sodapop pov

I couldn't believe it "how many times?"I asked "27" Two-Bit said " GET. ME. THE. PHONE." I said Ponyboy passed me the phone

Sandy:hello?

Soda:Why did you do it Sandy and don't lie to me

Sandy: What? babe I didn't do anything Soda

Soda: You raped my best friend and I know you did I saw the whole fucking video Sandy it's over never again.

I hanged up the phone "Soda are you mad?" Ponyboy asked"not at you" "She did it to me too" he admitted "Oh Ponyboy why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked him "I was afraid" he told me "Afraid of what?" we turn around to see Darry in the doorway "I know" "We haven't told him yet" "Tell me what?" "You tell Darry I'll go take care of Steve." I told him running upstairs

"Steve" I said opening my door he had his knees up in his chest rocking back and forward on my bed. "It was so scary Soda I tried to stop her but she didn't listen" he cried I laid down and pulled him to my chest "Sometimes I had nightmare were you see it and you thought it was my fault but it's not she made me" he told me "Shh I know Steve I not mad at you go to sleep" "Stay?" "Of course " "Night Soda" Night Steve" I said as he fell asleep


	13. Chapter 13

Steve pov

It was 2 in the morning and was wide awake and you want to know why, Soda was snoring and it first time It bother me because usually when we sleep together I fall asleep immediately. I sighed rolling over to face him. He look so cute when sleeping. I got up went to the washroom I look in cabinet and sighed there was one more Nasal strips left I smile and I watch as Ponyboy came looking as tired as I felt. He looked me and looked at the cabinet.

"Shoot I forgot to tell Darry to pick up some more Nasal strips" he told me I smile showing him what I had "GIVE ME IT TO ME" "No I got it first" "Why do you need it?" he asked "Why do you?" I repeated him " Because Two-bit snores like a chainsaw" "Soda Snores like a Freight Train"I argued back "STEVE I GOT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING" "SO DO I AND A 4-11 SHIFT AT THE DX COME ON PONE I'M EXHAUSTED AND NEED SOME GOOD SLEEP" "NO" "YES "NO" "Steve, Pony why are you fighting at 2 am" We stopped fighting at looked at the Darry. "HE TOOK THE FROM ME NASAL STRIP AND WON'T GIVE IT BACK" I complain "Come on Pony I'm exhausted and want a good night sleep"I told him" I DON'T GIVE A DAM" he yelled as the door open showing us our lovers.

"What's the matter" Soda asked us we both remained silent "Just let me have it Pony" "NO" I sighed leaning up against the wall Two-Bit walk over to Pony "Babe?" Two-Bit asked "You guys snore okay both of you me and Steve are tired and can't sleep" Pony told them. "Okay give Soda the nasal strip" "What why him and not you." Pony whined "I'm going to stay up until you fall asleep" "What if it happens again?" "Wake me up okay babe" he told him as Soda took my hand and lead me to the bedroom "Night Soda I love you" "Why didn't you wake me up" "I didn't want to be cranky" "I'm never cranky" "yes your are the night when I had a wet dream you didn't want to get up so I could change the sheets" "I was tried" "Aren't you right now" he nodded "I'm tired let's go to sleep" "Night Steve" "Night Soda" I said as I fell back to sleep


	14. Chapter 14

Steve pov

I smile and roll over and look Sodapop. "We should have a date" I told him"Okay at 6 " he agreed. I nodded smile and went downstairs to get ready. "Steve your acting like a girl" Two-bit tells me I rolled my eyes at him and he laughs "Why are dress up anyways?" Ponyboy asked "Me and Sodapop are going on our first date" I blushed

"Aw that's cute"he told me "Ready to go babe?" "Of course honey" he grabbed my hand and smile at me "I love you" he said "I love you too" we walked over to the truck. He open the door for me "Thanks Hun" I told him as i got in the truck "Where are going?"I asked him "It's a surprise love" he put one of his hands over mine and squeezed it. I sighed "your mean" I complained he laugh "Just wait honey" he told me.

I look out my window as we pull up to bodean seafood."Yummy" I told him he nodded and got out and walked over to my side and open my door. "Thank you" "Your welcome" he replied we walked and and got seated and look at the menu.

"Good evening my name is Lisa and I'll be your waitress today what do you want to drink?" 'l have some ice tea" "I'll have coca cola" Soda said "I'll be right back" she told us as she went to get us our drinks "I think I'l have the King Crab Stack" I told Soda nodded "OK I'll have a Shrimp Cocktail" he told me I grabbed his hand and held it he smile at me "Someone bring cuddly today" he told me "I love you" I know I love you too" He said leaning in to kiss me .

"Okay guys what would you like to eat"Lisa asked us "One Shrimp Cocktail and one King Crab Stack" he told her she nodded and went to get us our food "you so beautiful babe" he told me I blushed "Thank you Soda" I told him and he nodded.

"This is soo good" I told Soda "glad you like it babe" he said as we finished up I yawn "Tired sweetheart?" "yeah I'm so tired" "Come on let's get you back home" he said as he stood and got his hand out I grabbed it and we went to pay and then we walked out of the restaurant and got into the car. I lean back and close my eyes

"Were home babe" Soda told me I smile and got up and went to hold his hand but he lift me up instead. He shut the door with his foot and we went inside and went upstairs to bedroom. He dropped me on the bed and kissed mine neck "Oh! Soda I moaned he kiss all over my body "love you" he told me taking off mine shirt "Mmm love you too so much" I replied as I took his shirt he lean back and I climbed on top of him he grabbed my head "Ready for some fun babe?" "Yeah" I answer kissing him 

I got under the covers and close my eyes rolling onto my side. I rolled up against Soda and put my head onto his chest "Night Steve" " Night Soda love you" "Love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

3 days later

Steve pov

I smile as I turn over and looked at Sodapop I lean in "Morning babe" he said "Morning" I said as he got up and went to get dress and I follow as we walk in to the kichten "FOOD" I screamed running towards the food "You okay babe"Soda asked "of couse "I said looking in the fridge and grabbing the pickels and went to the cupboard and grabbed the peanut butter and set them on the table and started to eat. "Soo good" I moaned putting it in my mouth and ate it.

"What's wrong with him?" Two-Bit asked Soda "There's nothing wrong with me what's wrong with you" I said " I'm going back to bed since Two-Bit has to be so rude"I said walking back upstiars and went back to my and Soda's room

I know there's something wrong with me I sighed and grabbed Soda laptop and search up sleepy and cravings and all that came up was pregnancy 'what the fuck i'm not pregnant ' I thought I wasn't pregnant i'm a guy for peek's sake I closed the laptop and laid down what was wrong with me?

I heard footsteps coming into the hall and come in the room a couple minutes I heard the door open and close and the bed dipped "Night Steve I love you" Soda whisper "I love you too" I mumble under my breath.

"Where are you going Steve?" I look at Pony "To the doctors okay Pone I'm fine just a check up." "Okay bye" "Bye" I told him

"Okay I don't how to say this but your pregnant" The doctor told "Are you kidding me?" "Did you ever had sex with a guy?" "Yeah my boyfriend" "I pretty sure your pregnant" I sighed "How far?" " 2 weeks" I sighed "I'm going get fat" "Yup" "Can I go now" "Yes Steve you can go"

I was staring at the mirror I'm going get fat I sighed "Steve you okay" "Yeah babe I'm fine" he nodded and looked at the bed it was enough for me and Soda to sleep comfortably now but 5 months from now we might need a new bed I sighed and got on the bed and turn on my side "Going to have a nap?" "Yeah tired" "Want me to laid down with you?" "Yeah" I said he climb in "Love you Steve" "Love too Soda"

I woke up in at 3 in the morning remembering everything from last night I groaned and went to the bathroom. I was sick. Yea morning sickness not fun I sighed and got up and went downstairs to called my boss "This is the DX who's calling?" "It's Steve I can't make it for a little awhile and I don't when i'm going be back" "What happen?" " A lot I might be gone for 9 or more months." "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine" I told him hanging up and laying on the couch 'This is going to suck' I thought to myself


	16. Chapter 16

Steve pov

I went up to our room and Soda was getting ready for work. I laid down and got under the covers. "Come on get up" Soda told me "I don't have to" "Yes you do" "No I don't alright I called the boss and told him I'm not coming in today so leave me the hell alone I don't feel good" I rolled over really piss at Soda "Just go the fuck away I'm tired and want to be left alone" I said getting under the cover "Whatever" I heard him mumble "I heard that" I yelled lifting my head up as he slam the door.

Great now he's mad at me. I got up with the blanket and went to the living room Soda was watching tv while getting ready for work. I crawl into his lap "Hello" he said "I'm sorry for yelling at you" i told him "It's okay babe" I leaned up to kiss him "i love you" I said as we cuddle on the couch "Okay I have to go to work okay?" "Okay love you""love you too" I said as he headed out the door.

I laid on the counch and I got hungry and I got up and grabbed the pickels and peanut butter and laid on the couch delious I eat utill I fell asleep

Soda pov

I walked into the house and looked at the couch and smile looking at Steve he fell asleep on the couch I walked over to him and lift him up "Noo" he whinned "I'm moving you to a bed quit complaining" "Cuddle with me?" he asked "If you really want me too" he smiled and cuddle into my chest "Love you" he said "love you too baby" I said dropping on the bed and crawled in beside him. He leaned into my chest "Night Soda" "Night babe" I said shutting off the light and cuddle with him. "Your the best" "So are you Steve" I said as I closed my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve pov

"Good morning Steve" I rolled over and look at him "Morning" I said getting up and and went into the kitchen and got the pickles and grabbed the last 4 and the peanut butter and sat down at the table. Darry came in ready for work with Soda not far behind "Are you really eating that again?" Darry asked me "It's so good Darry" I told him he rolled his eyes me. "Come on Soda were going be late" "Okay" "Love you" "Love you to Steve" Soda said as he kissed me and went out the door with Darry I smile getting on my laptop and look up ways to tell Soda what was going on I smile looking at how many was there were and pick one.

I got up and went to the store and got what I need and went back home to cook. I heard the door open and yelling. "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle dummer" I mumble under my breath "Hey Steve how are you?" Pony asked me "I'm fine just tired been cooking all day" "What the heck?" Ponyboy screamed "Pony remember how I went to the doctors yesterday" "Yeah" "Your going to be a uncle" "Your pregnant?" I nodded "how far?" "4 weeks" "I'm going be uncle" he said jumping around the living room "Yes you are" Two-Bit laughs I sighed laying down "Tired?" Two-bit asked me "Yeah oww cramps" I watch as Two-bit went into the kitchen and grabbing a hot water bottle and hand it to me "Thanks" "When are telling the daddy" "I'm telling Soda at dinner" I told them as i put the bottle on my tummy "That's better" I said relaxing on the couch and watching Mickey with Pony and Two-Bit.

"Were home" I open my eyes to see Darry and Sodapop coming in the door "Hey Soda" Hey Steve how was your day" "Good" I said sitting up "Yes there gone" "What's gone Steve?" "Umm something I fine okay let's go have dinner" I said going into the kitchen "You did a really good job Steve" "Thank you Darry"

"Who wants a fortune cookie" "Me" I laughed at the gang and got up to get the cookies "I'm going to passed them out okay" they nodded and got the cookies and passed them out "Soda goes first okay" I told "I'm his favorite" He smile and open up his cookie

Sodapop pov

I smile opening up my cookie and read the fortune 'Were Daddies' "Are you serious Steve" "4 weeks" he told me "What are you talking about?" Darry asked "I'm pregnant" "Congratulations you guys" "Thank you Darry" "That why I was so moody you guys" Steve said yawning eating some of my Pizza grilled cheese "Hey" "you love me" he said laughing resting his head on to mine shoulder "You want to go to bed?" "Yes I'm tired can you carry me?" "Your lucky I love you Steve" " up up up and the way" he said as I pick him up "Come on were going to bed you big monkey" "I'm not a monkey" "Yes you are your mine monkey" I told laying him on my bed "Kisses" he told me "Okay you want kisses?" he nodded I statred to kiss him all over his body he smile and yawn "Bedtime" he told me rolling away "Okay Bedtime"I help him to tuck him in and cuddle him "I Love you""I love you too Steve" I said falling asleep


	18. Chapter 18

Steve pov

4 weeks later

I sighed looking at Soda I was so jealous that he was sleeping and I wasn't. I got up to get some milk.I sat at the table and drink my milk and head back to bed and sighed when I saw Soda spread across the bed leaving me no room to lay down. "Soda give me some blankets and some space" I told him. He rolled over and gave me some room and blanket and wrapped his arms around me I was so tired."You okay babe" "No I can't sleep good" I sighed turning to face him he sighed running his fingers in my hair "It's going to be okay" he told me rubbing my stomach as I fell asleep

"Okay everyone can get what they need here right?" Darry asked we nodded "Come on let's go Steve" Soda said taking my hand and leading me to the maternity section. I look around at the body pillows and pick one out that I like. "Want me to carry that babe?" "Yes please Soda" He tooked the pillow and put it under his arms and grab my hand "I love you" I told him he give me a kiss on the cheek "Love you too babe" he told me as we walk to the cash register to pay.

After we finshed paying we went to sit and wait for the others Soda was reading a maginze while I cuddled into his side "Tired Hun" "Yeah" "Go to sleep" "Love you" I said faling asleep I felt myself being drop into a bed "Cuddle?" I asked not opening my eyes. I felt the bed drop as he laid down and pull me into his arms I yawn playing his hand "I love Soda" I told him "I love you too Steve" "Your the best thing that ever happen to me" I said drawing shapes on his chest."See you in the morning" Soda told me shutting his eyes "See you" I mumble as I feel asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve pov

"Soda get up we have to go to the doctors" I told him shaking him awake he open his eyes "Morning" he said rolling over " Morning Soda" I said leaning towards him and giving him a kiss. He smiles before getting up and went to the bathroom. I got up and went to the closet trying to find something to wear I finally decide on wearing jeans and one of Sodapop sweaters.

I sat on the bed and waiting for Soda to get out the shower "Hey I was going to wear that" he told me "You snooze you lose" I told him. He rolled his eyes and laughed looking in the closet for something else to wear. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and ate it while I waited for Soda "Ready go to babe" he asked waving his keys I nodded trowing away the banana peel and headed out the door

Soda and I was waiting in the waiting room to be called "Steve Randle" the nurse called Soda and I stood up and walk into the room and I laid down on the bed and Soda grabbed a chair and push it closer to the bed. The doctor came over with her ward and put on my stomach and rolled at around. "There it is" the doctor told us pointing at the screen "It looks cute" Soda said "Do you want to know what it is" "Can we Soda?" "Of course love" "Okay you guys are having a boy" "Yes" Soda shouted "I can't wait" "Me neither" "Do you want to take home a scan" the doctor asked us "Yes please" "Here you go" she said as she pass Soda the scan and I put my down shirt "Come on lets go babe" Soda said reaching for my hand and intertwined our fingers as we walk out.

"I can't believe were having a boy" I said getting into bed "Me neither" Soda said getting into bed and tucking us in I rolled over and cuddle into Soda chest "I love you Soda" "I love you too Steve " "Soda can you give me a back massage" "Roll on to you stomach" I rolled over and he started to rubbed my back I yawn "Better Babe?" "Yes thank you hun" I lean in for a kiss "Goodnight Soda" "Goodnight Steve" I smiled as I slowly fell asleep


	20. Chapter 20

Steve pov

I woke up to the baby kicking me and sighed looking over at the clock roll over sitting up smiling "Soda wake up he kicked me" I yelled causing him to roll over and look at me "Really?" he asked I nodded "Hey little guy it's your papa talking and I want you to know that I love you so much." he said rubbing my stomach I moaned as I felt another kick to my stomach "I think he loves you Babe" "Good" he said causing me to laugh and lean in for a kiss

"I love you" I told him turn on to my side and pull the blankets up. Soda rolled towards me putting one hand over my head the other on my stomach. "Night Soda" "Night Steve" he said kissing my cheek I smile closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Soda was making us lunch as I thought of baby names "Sam Bryson Curtis" I said he looked at me and smile "I really like it babe" he told me I smile and lean in and kiss him. "i'm so excited" I told him "Me too"

"I want to have a jungle theme room" I told Sodapop "Okay babe" he said kissing me we got the crib, diapers, changing table, wallpaper/stickers,green paint and a money rug. We went home and set up in Sodapop old room Darry said that me and Soda can have there parents room. I smile watching Soda paint "Your a good painter babe" "Thanks babe" he replied and continued paint I yawn "Go laid down babe I'm almost done" he said I nodded going to our bedroom and laid down.

I felt Soda laid down I roll over and put my head in his chest "I love you" "I love you too" "Did you put the stickers on without me?" I asked causing him to laugh "I knew you were going to say that" "so you didn't?" "No I left them for you" "Thank you Soda" "Your welcome babe" I leaned up and kiss him he smiled "I love you Soda" "I love you too Steve" I smile as he started to rubbed my back "That's feels nice" I told him "I know now get some sleep babe" I smile and rest my eyes


	21. Chapter 21

Steve pov 9 months

I smile as I woke next to Soda "Good morning Soda" he roll over and looked at me "Morning Sam" he said as he kiss my belly. I lean in for a kiss he smile kissing me. I got up and went to walk around then I felt it "My water broke" I told him He looked at me "Are you serious?" he asked me I nodded "Lets go" he said as he carried me in bride style and ran to Darry room "Darry get up Steve's in labor" he yelled causing darry to wake "What?" Darry asked rolling over to looked at us "Steve's in labor come on" Soda yelled running outside to Darry truck and laid me on his lap I saw from the window that Darry grabbed Pony and Two-bit "You okay?" Darry asked "just hurry Darry" he nodded and headed out of the drive-way.

"OW FUCK FUCK IT'S HURST" I screamed squeezed Soda's hand "Shh it's okay love" he said "there we go Soda do you want to cut the cord" the doctor asked"Yes I do" Soda told him come over and cut the cord and the doctor pass me the baby "Hey Sam it's daddy and papa" I told him holding him in my arms "He's so cute can I hold him?" Soda asked I nodded pass him to Sodapop. "He's so tiny yes you are" he said holding him he slowly wrapped his hand around Soda finger "Aw" Pony said "Do you want to hold Sam?" "Can I?" "of course" Soda pass Pony Sam "He's so small" Pony said holding him "I know" I yawned "Are you tired babe?" I nodded "You did a lot of work go to sleep." I smile nodding as I feel asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Sam screaming on the top of his lungs I quickly untangle myself from Soda grip and walked over the nursery and turn on the light and walked over to the crib "Hey Sam "what's the matter" I picked him up and sat on the rocking chair and yawn "Shh it's okay little buddy Daddy's here" I sighed knowing that Soda was still sleeping I stood up and went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle and heat up "Let's hope you don't end up as a insomniac like your daddy" I joked feeding him the bottle I heard footsteps walking into the kitchen "He's awake"I looked at Darry and sighed "Yeah and his papa is a heavy sleeper" I said sighing and went back to the nursery and sat on the rocking chair feeding Sam and yawn watching his eyes close "You okay?" "Yeah Dar I'm fine" "let me take him go back to bed" "Thanks Darry" I said passing him Sam and went back to my and Soda's room and got under the covers and went to sleep.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Steve pov 3 months later

I sigh as I sighed hearding Sam scream thought the baby monitor for some reason I didn't want to wake up Soda. I was slowly getting more stress out too. "Hey Sammy your Okay daddy here ya buddy your alright." I told him walked to the bedroom "Hey Soda I think Sam wants his papa" I told him putting Sam on the bed "Hey baby what's wrong won't go to sleep for daddy" Soda asked him and just like that Sam fell asleep "That little" "Hey he's asleep isn't he" Soda said I sighed before laying on the other side of Sam. "I love you Soda" "Love you too Steve."

I was making breakfast and Soda was getting for work then out of nowhere Sam started to scream on the top of his lungs. Soda and I sighed "Your turn" he told me before giving me and Sam a kiss and headed off to work. Sam cried like nuts I sighed "Hey Sammy it's okay Papa going to come back" he scream his head off causing me to sigh "Hey Sammy want to watch a movie?" I said picking him up and got the DVD player ready and sat with him on the couch he stopped crying and watch the movie.

I smile as Soda came home from work "Hey babe how was work" "It was good how are my boys" he said picking Sam and giving him kiss on his cheek causing him to giggle "You like that baby boy" Soda asked I watched as Sam put his arms around Soda neck. Soda came over and sit on the couch next to me "How was your day?" he asked "It's was good eatting and watching TV" I told him give him a kiss "Love you" I said "I love you too" he said I watch as Sam yawned "I think it's time for dinner then a bath and bedtime for Sammy" I said getting up and walk to the kitchen to make hotdogs.

"In you go" I said putting Sam into the tub I put some soap on a washcloth and started to wash his body he giggled and splash me "Sam no splashing me now look I'm wet" I told him in a joking tone causing him to giggle some more "You so lucky your cute" I said as I started to wash his hair. I smile as he started to make sounds with his mouth "Come monkey lets get you to bed" i said picking him up and drying him off with a towel and wrapped him in it "Look it's papa he's going to get you dress" I said as I passed Sam over to Soda he put on his diaper and a oneis and put him in his crib "Night Sammy daddy and papa love you so much" Soda said as w kissed him we walk back to our room and I yawn as I climb into bed "Long day" Soda asked "Mmm he cried untill I put a movie on I think he didn't want you to leave" I said yawning and closing my eyes "We see how tomorrow will go" he told me I nodded closing my eyes and falling asleep


	23. Chapter 23

Steve pov

'Why can't he sleep thought the night' I thought to myself as I out of bed at four am and walked to the nursery and turn on the light "Hey little buddy what's the matter" I said as I pick him and sat on the rocking chair I was feeling tired and stress out. I know that Soda has to work tomorrow and I don't want to wake him up. I smile as Sam shut his eyes. I stood up and went to put him in his crib and shut off the light and went back to my and Soda room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Steve wake up I got to go to work" I heard Soda yelled I groaned as I open my eyes and sat up "Morning" I mumble upset that I had to be awake right now. Soda leaned over and give me a kiss before leaving the room I walk over to Sam's room and got him ready for the day and sat with him on the couch "Morning Steve morning Sam" Two-Bit said as I laid down putting Sam on my stomach turning on the TV for him "Hey Two-Bit" I mumble "Steve you okay?" Pony asked me sitting on Two-Bit's lap "I'm just really tired Ponyboy up all night with Sammy" "Soda didn't looked tired" "That because he's a deep sleeper" I told them yawning "Go have a nap we looked after Sam"Two-Bit told me as he took Sam off of my lap. I smile and went upstairs to sleep<p>

Soda pov

I came in the house to see Ponyboy holding Sam and Two-Bit playing him I smile and walked over to them and pick up Sam "Papa's home" I told him causing him to giggle "Where's Steve?" I asked them "He went to laid down" Ponyboy told me "He's okay?" I asked Ponyboy looked over to Two-Bit "How have you been sleeping lately?" Two-Bit asked "Great Sam been sleeping thought the night just fine" I told them "No he's hasn't Soda your a deep sleeper and Steve isn't so" I cut him off "He's been up all night since Sam been born" I said they nodded "He so scared to wake you up you have to work and he's doesn't." "Can you look after Sammy for me I'm going to look after Steve." I said they nodded as I ran up the stairs I open the door to see Steve spread out across the bed sleeping.

I sighed slipping through the crack in the door and sat on the bed cause Steve roll over "Soda?" he asked "Hey Steve how are you?" "Tired" he said looking at me. "I wish you woke me up" I told him as I pulled him to my chest "You had to work" he said putting a arm around my stomach "So your home with him all day and I'm not I have to help out too" he yawn and cuddle into my stomach "Can I go to sleep now?" he asked "Ya baby go to sleep" he smile and fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Soda pov

"Hey Soda?" I heard Steve say shaking my shoulder "Umm Steve?" "Sam's up can you go take care of him I'm still tired" Okay Babe" I said getting up and walk over to nursery "Hey Sammy why are you crying little buddy?"I said picking him up and rocking him in my arms and he calm down realy fast I smile putting him in his crib and walk back to bed climb in next to Steve he cuddle into my chest "Night Soda" "Night Steve love you" "Love you too" he said as i fell asleep

Steve pov

I woke up to someone giggling and shaking me "Darry it's Soda's day off let us sleep in" I mumble wait a second Darry doesn't giggle. I open my eyes to Sam looking up at me "Sam how did get out of your crib" I asked him lifting him on my lap he crawl over to Soda and laid on him "Sammy papa tried he's trying to sleep" I whisper to him as I pick him up and put him on the bed between me and Soda causing him to giggle "Sam come on go to sleep" I said looking at the time 2:00 AM I sighed I was way too early to be up.

let's just say that it was a bad idea to let him sleep with us I stood up to see him take up my side of the bed I growl tiredly walking over to the living room to see Tim sleeping on the couch and I was too tired to wake him up and asked him to move. I open the door to Darry room "Darry" I whisper "Steve?" he asked rolling over to face me "I got no where to sleep I let Sam sleep with because he got out of his crib some how and I was too tired to take him back to his room and he took over my side of the bed and Tim on the couch and Darry I just want some shut eye" I told him crying a little "Come here Steve" he lifted the cover up and I slide in and sighed as I felt relax for once "Night Darry" Night Steve"


	25. Chapter 25

Darry pov

I woke to my alarm clock ringing I roll over to fell that Steve was cuddling me. The poor guy must be exhausted. I roll over looking the time 6:30 Soda and I had to go to wok Thank God Ponyboy didn't have school on Saturdays. I got out of bed rolling Steve over to the middle of the bed and tucking him back in and head to the kitchen to eat.

"Good morning Darry" Ponyboy said sitting down and started to eat his breakfast "Hey Ponyboy can you look after Sam today?" "Steve going back to work?"he asked me "No Ponyboy he didn't sleep a lot last night Sam came in their room around 2 AM and Steve was to tired to put him back in his room so he let Sam sleep with them and it ended up with him on the floor so he sleep with me for the rest of night" I told him as the boys came out "Thank for last night Darry I had a good sleep" I smile "I can look after Sam if you want" "Steve can do it Ponyboy go have fun it's Saturday" Soda said "No Soda I want to help Steve" "He's fine Ponyboy" Soda said walking out the door "Go get ready for work Darry" Ponyboy said leading me to the kitchen.

Steve pov

I watch as Darry and Soda left the house Ponyboy looked at me "Bedtime up you go to Darry room" I smile "Thanks Pony if Two-Bit comes over tell him not to be so loud" I said walking up the stairs I yawn and fell onto the bed it was soft and warm I roll over finally fall asleep

Ponyboy pov

I was reading to Sam when the door open "Hey Babe how are you?" he asked me loudly "Two-Bit Steve is trying to get some sleep for heavens sake be quite" I whisper shouted to him "Sorry Babe" I sighed "He been so tired lately" "I know he's getting cranky" "I know but it's not his fault he's usually up all day and up all night I fell so bad for him" "I know we have to tell Soda soon" He sighed sitting beside me "Hey Sammy is Ponyboy going too read you some more stories?" I laugh "You bet I am" I said reaching for another book.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve pov

I woke to a bang and a "Darry Steve and Sam still sleeping be qutie" I heard Two-Bit whisper shouted"Has he been sleeping all day?" Soda asked I groaned getting up and walk over to the living room "Hey"I mumble laying down beside Sam "You alright babe?" "Ya Soda I fine don't worry." I said smiling at sam "How long has Sam been sleeping for?" I asked Ponyboy "About a hour why?" "Going to give him some dinner" I said leaning over Sam "Hey Sammy it's time for dinner" He smile and lifted his arms up "Okay up you go" I said taking him to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and started to feed Sam "You do the bath and I'll put him to bed" Soda said as he sat beside me "Okay deal" I said taking a bite of my dinner and then feeding Sam. "Is that yummy Sam?" I asked he giggled and clapped his hands "Okay Sammy here's some more" feeding him another spoonful and taking a another bite of mine as he chewed

I smile as I ran my hands thought Sam hair "Don't open your eyes little buddy I don't to get some in your eyes it will hurt" I said taking the showerhead and spraying it thought his hair to get all of the shampoo out "There we go" I said as he grabbed the duck and put it in his mouth his I started to wash his body "All done Sam let's get you ready for papa" I Said taking him out and wrapped him up in a towel and passed him to Soda

Soda pov

I smile as I rock Sam back and forward in the rocking chair feeding him his bottle and singing gently "Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop, When the wind blows, the cradle will rock, When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, And down will come baby, cradle and all." i smile as he closed his eyes I slowly took out the bottel and give him a pacifier and laid him down in his crib. I tucked him in kissing his forehead and quitely walked out of the room. I smile as I saw Steve sleeping I quitely got under the covers and fell asleep


	27. Chapter 27

Steve pov

Me and Soda have been doing good. Sam can talk now he says Daddy and Papa and yes he's a Papa boy I don't know way be it doesn't matter. My sleep been getting better the only thing that keeping me up is my nightmares about Sandy and what she did to me and Soda would wake up right away to help my which makes me feel good knowing that I'm not alone.

I smile as Sam blow out as candles "What did you wish for?" Soda asked "Doggy" he said Soda and I laughed for the whole month he been begging for a dog I saw Ponyboy smirked and went to the gate "Hey Sammy look what got?" Ponyboy said walking out with a dalmatian "Doggy" he said running up to Ponyboy "You didn't, oh Ponyboy" Sodapop said obviously not happy with what he got Sam "Come on Soda look how happy he is" I said bending down to pet the dog "What do you want to called him Sammy" I said look at my son "Spot" He told me "Hey Spot" I said scratching behind his ears Soda sighed and played with him.

I thought about how no matter what if me or Sam we want something we always and I mean always got it no matter what and I loved my family.

3 months after Sam's birthday Me and Soda got married Two-Bit was my best man and Soda had Darry and Ponyboy his because right away he knew that it would be a big fight and he didn't what that. so as you can tell my life is perfect just the way it is.


End file.
